You l-like who!
by CMPunk199913
Summary: Sabrina Williams aka The Black Rose enters the WWE as a woman of change for the Diva's division and working along-side the Straight Edge superstar, who also happens to be an old friend from a troubled past...will the two admit their feelings? Rated T for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello FanFiction! I'm new to this so please bear with me, anywho, I'm gonna post the first chapter ASAP I just want to make sure it's ready to be put up :) anyeway I leave you wit my OC's profile!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the WWE, I only claim to own any oc's and thier background stories!**_

Name: Sabrina Sky Williams

Age: Same as the other wrestlers I guess

Ring Name: The Black Rose or they just call her Sabrina

Nicknames: Most people tend to call her Sab, her closer friends call her Rina and her mother calls her Sabby.

Appearence: Thick curly ginger hair that reaches below her elbow, dazzling green eyes, pale skin, stands at around 5''8, wieghs a little over 150 lbs, has an hourglass figure, both arms are covered in tattos and she has a small silver lip ring.

Tattoos: Left arm: On her left bicep is 'The Black Rose' in bold italic script and going down to her elbow are roses and thorny vines, going down from there are black and grey dragon scales. Right arm: on her bicep is a black and whote snake coiling around it on her elbow is a a pink and black heart, from there is the same black and grey dragon scale design on her left forearm. On her lower back is a purple 'X' that symbolises that she is straight edge. On her neck near her jaw is a small black rose with red stars surrounding it.

Personality (both in and out of the ring): In ring: In the ring she's basically your female version of Punk, doesn't take shit speaks her mind, can be a little hot-headed and has the tattoos. Out of the ring: Sabrina's personality completely changes out of the ring, she is quite the tomboy and loves nothing more than to wear hoodies, jeans, converse, leather jackets and loves to show off. She adores comics, her favorite hero is Captain America. She also has the tendency to correct people, even if she is in the wrong.

Accent: She has a thick Irish accent that is more prominent when she gets angry.

Talents: She's a good fighter(you have to be in her line of work!), she likes to draw and sketch and loves to sing and write song lyrics!

Weaknesses: Lying (her eyes give her away), her friends (she can get VERY protective), her crush (she tend to trip over her words and stutter when he's around) and a good book...

Her story: Sabrina was an unexpected child so her father, Jack Davies, took that as an okay to start abuse behind her mother's back, this started when they moved to Chicago when she was five, this went on until she was 7. By this time she had already met Punk and they were close friends, he was the only one that knew about the abuse. Her mother was furious when she discovered of her husband's abuse so she filed a divorce and had him thrown into jail, her dad's abuse was what made her stronger and was what drove her to be a wrestler.

Closest friends/family: Denise Williams(mother), Stephan Farelly (Sheamus, cousin), Phillip Brooks(CM Punk, crush), Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder), Celeste Bonin (Kaitlyn), Gabrielle Williams(half sister), April Mendez(AJ) and Mike Mizanin (The Miz)


	2. Her first day

_**Hi people! I have my first chapter up and I hope you like it! Sorry it took a little longer than expected ^^; Anyway I have to thank Pinayprincea and ilynany for reviewing last chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Skillet nor the WWE , I will only claim any oc's and background stories!**_

_**ENJOY! **_

I sighed angrily, my match was in less than ten minutes and my rebellious ginger hair wasn't doing what I wanted it to, I frowned at the mirror, sticking my pierced lip out slightly I huffed. I finally settled on a simple pony tail that let a few bangs lose, framing my pale freckled face. I smiled at my reflection deciding that maybe, a simple hairstyle was best. I then looked myself over; my ring attire consisted of a black form fitting vest top that showed of my toned abdomen, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and knee high dark purple converse. My tattoos were clearly on show, they defied my personality perfectly.

"Miss Williams?" a rough American accent filled my ears

I snapped my head round to see a blonde haired stage hand stood there with a clipboard in his hand and a headset hanging from his neck, "Yeah, that's me," I confirmed

"You're on in a few minutes," he stated jabbing his thumb towards the end of the corridor

I nodded; I would be facing Nikki Bella in an Extreme Rules match up, I could only hope that her sister, Brie, wouldn't interrupt, I followed him down the corridor, my nerves rising as I approached the curtain, Nikki stood before me , I raised a brow at her usual outfit made from a red leather looking material. She turned to face me and stuck her hand out, "Good luck, _honey_," the last word sounded like she was tossing acid around in her mouth

I smirked at her, "Sweetie, I'm Irish, I don't need luck, I'll always have it on my side," I took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "_honey,_" I mimicked her tone and let go of her hand

She glared daggers at me and turned on her heel to make her entrance, all of my previous nerves seemed to have dissolved into hatred for the other half of the Bella Twins, I smirked and jumped up and down a few time to warm up, punching the air and making a few practice kicks, then I heard my music hit:

_I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel like a monster_

I ripped open the curtain, smiling brightly at the cheering crowd of fans as the guitar and drums echoed throughout the arena as Lillian Garcia introduced me to the WWE universe, "Introducing at this time, all the way from Mullingar Ireland, weighing in at 150 pounds, The Black Rose!"

I knelt down at the top of the ramp and smirked round at all of the fans taking in and feeding off their energy, I slammed my palms down on the metal of the ramp and jumping up, charging into the ring slapping children's hands as I passed and pausing in front of the ring climbing up slowly, locking my emerald eyes with the fierce glare of Nikki's brown ones.

I stood, jumping in my corner of the ring and staring down at her, I was 5''8, and I towered over her easily. _Ding! Ding! Ding! _We circled for a minute or so before we locked into the collar and shoulder both pushing and fighting to see who would over power one another for control, I had her in a headlock before long from there I elbowed her in the back of the neck. She stumbled helplessly around the ring whilst I just stood back smirking at her, wondering what to do; I then slid out of the ring and set my sights beneath it. It was an Extreme Rules match, right? I rummaged around trying to find something to do some serious damage. Whilst doing this Nikki had managed out of the ring and had a steel chair in her hand, I felt it make contact with my head. Everything was a blur of colour as I fell dazed to the hard floor, wincing in pain; I heard her laugh and I also heard the audience boo in disapproval. She proceeded to grab my ponytail and yank me up from the ground, I growled at her, I swung my converse clad foot at her in attempt to get her of me, and it was in vain. She threw me back to the floor and began to mock me from where she stood, "C'mon ya ginger bitch, where's all that luck you were talkin' about huh?" she sneered at me

She had treaded into very dangerous ground, not only had she mocked the colour of my hair but she had had the nerve to throw me and mock me before the match, I stumbled to my feet and as she turned to face me again I delivered a roundhouse kick to her solar plexus. I picked up the chair and began hitting her senseless with it, making sure I would make her regret what she had said, "Who's the botch now,_ huh_?" I screamed at her punctuating each word with a blow to her back and ribcage

The chair eventually snapped, I grabbed her by her hair and tossed her into the ring and allowed her to stand, preparing to hit her with my finishing move, the underhook piledriver, I'd come up with some sort of fancy name for it another time, I hooked her elbows with my own and hoisted her onto my back, letting out a high yodelling scream before slamming her head down onto the canvas. 1…2…3! The bell sounded, I raised my tattooed arms in victory, my music playing around the arena. My first match and it was a victory, I grinned and spurred the crowd on, and I had my sights set on a very cold shower and a certain I-pod.

As I walked dizzily backstage, holding the back of my head and rolling my sore shoulder around in circles, I saw none other than the former WWE champion standing there smirking at me. CM Punk stood with his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning casually against the wall, just staring at me. I offered him a weak smile and wave, to which he simply smirked widely, "You're not half bad sweetheart, where'd ya learn to wrestle?" he asked and commented at the same time

"I learned in Chicago, why?" I answered wondering why _CM bloody Punk_ was asking me where I learned to wrestle

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No reason, anyway, I gotta go, see ya round sweetheart," he pushed away from the wall and left

I stared at his retreating form, wondering why he'd even bothered to talked to me in the first place. I shook my head and carried on to my changing room, feeling euphoric and a little bit confused. I hoped I'd made a good impression on my first night as an official WWE Diva.

_**And there we have it! I hope you guys like it, it took ages to write, please read, enjoy and review! Love you all **_

_**P.S: I'm giving shout-outs to all who review the chapter!**_


	3. Now it all makes sense

_**Hi guys! And here is the next chapter! There will be a few flashback and stuff in here, I worte this on Friday whilst watching smackdown…and that Clown Shoes returned…..anyway I have to thank:**_

_**Think2Much**_

_**Hcbanana0921**_

_**Scarlet3008 **_

_**Thanks guys for reviewing last chapter! Oh and before I forget HAPPY EASTER GUYS! **_

I sat cross legged on my hotel bed, pencil in hand and sketchbook in my lap. My damp ginger curls were up in a messy bun out of my face as I sat and sketched something random, so far it looked like a girl with her long cascade of hair covering her face and her slim arm covered in bandages, the next figure was hooded. It looked to be male; his hand was offered to her almost as if to say 'You can trust me,' I stared at the picture with narrowed eyes, the whole scene seemed really familiar to me. They were stood on what seemed to be a roof, with the sun setting in the background. I shook my head, in a vain attempt to rid myself of all the confusing thoughts in my already throbbing head.

I turned my glance towards the clock that stood on the nightstand, it read 10:45, and I'd been sat there for at least a good 2 hours. I sighed, I felt exhausted, the shower helped a little and my shoulder wasn't throbbing as badly as before. I rubbed my eyes as I placed the sketchbook and pencil down on the nightstand behind the clock before shutting off the lights and falling onto the mattress and snuggled into the pillow, slowly falling asleep.

**CM Punk's POV**

I couldn't believe that she didn't recognise me, well, I can't say I'm not surprised, It's been so long after I left to join the WWE, I was heartbroken, I'd fallen for her a few years before I did leave. She seemed happy, but I saw right through her, she felt the same way I did, being her best friend I could read her like a book. I guess the haircut and the fact I had my hood up didn't help. I barely recognised her that was until I heard Lillian say 'The Black Rose', and then I knew it was her, she'd changed so much, her hair had been cut so it brushed the middle of her bicep her arms were now covered in tattoos and her lip had been pierced, she'd also grown a little. I smiled; one of my favourite nicknames for her was, leprechaun, partly because she was Irish and partly because she was always smaller than me. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and made my way towards my phone that sat on the bed behind me. I was gonna make a call to organise something with a certain boss man.

**Sabrina's POV**

Six in the god damn morning. Way too early, but nevertheless I was up, dressed and ready to go to NYC. The next RAW would be filmed there and Vince said I had a segment with Kaitlyn, Nikki and Brie. He also mentioned something about an assault on me from behind….

_This was gonna be fun. _

I laughed at my own sarcasm before checking myself in the mirror; I smiled at my typical tomboy-ish appearance. I had a Ramones T-shirt with a hoodie thrown over the top and baggy jeans. My feet had my typical black Converse on. My hair was left loose; my face had no trace of make-up, only the small array of freckles dotting my cheeks.

**(However many hours it took to get from Ohio to NYC) **

I sat in my rental car staring out at the beauty of the New York skyline, I smiled I'd always wanted to see New York as a child, the lights and the idea of the city that never sleeps had always intrigued me, being an artist at heart the colours and the liveliness of the city was inspiring.

Once I reached the arena (Just imagine one I'm not very familiar with New York I live in the UK) I stepped out and swung my purple duffle bag over my shoulder and pulled my phone out. Shutting the door with my foot I walked towards the entrance keeping my gaze fixed on my iPhone screen as I did. _Smack!_ I fell on my ass after coming into contact with someone's chest, "You alright lass?" A familiar accented voice asked me

"Yeah Ste I'm fine," I replied smiling up at my cousin

Stephan, better known as Sheamus, smiled down at me as he helped me up, I remember meeting Stephan when I was little, he was a couple of years older than me. We'd always been close, well that was until I moved to Chicago when I was seven. "Is it just me or have you grown a little bit?" he asked as he gave me a rib-crushing hug

I gave him my best, not impressed face but it failed, "Yeah, I've grown," I laughed

We talked all the way to my dressing room. I stopped in front of the door that read, 'The Black Rose,'.

"And this is where I say goodbye dear cousin," I joked

"I'll see ya later lassie," he told me as he walked away with a grin on his face.

I chuckled to myself as I entered my changing room; I found a small bundle of papers on the bench. I picked them up on top of the papers read: _**Script of Monday Night RAW-Aug-Mar**_. I smiled, as I sat down to read through my script, tonight, me and Kaitlyn would be talking to each other and then when we least expect it The Bella Twins would appear and assault us. I smirked my ring persona was gonna have _lots _of fun tonight…

**7:55 pm (five minutes before RAW) **

I was already dressed in my ring attire, deciding to leave my hair down this time, with my headphones on over my ears blasting various songs in my ears as I warmed up, making high kicks and jumping up and down loosening my tense muscles. About ten minutes had passed before I shut off my phone and walked to catering, after asking several stagehands where to go of course. I saw a few wrestlers that I didn't get chance to meet last week due to nerves. I could see Kaitlyn sat chatting to Cody, I could also see the bitches from hell sat on a table by themselves, glaring at me all the while. Sheamus and Randy stood near the vending machine laughing at something, and near the back of the room, sat CM Punk. His hood was pulled over his head concealing his features from me, something about him seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on it…

"Hey, you're The Black Rose, right?" Kaitlyn had somehow managed to move from her seat on the far right to right next to me

"Yeah, that's me," I held my hand out for her, "Just call me Sabrina, The Black Rose is too much to say," I laughed as she shook my hand

"Nice to meetcha, you ready for our segment later?" she asked with a smile, I think we were going to become good friends

"You too, and yeah, I'm ready, kinda nervous though," I said whilst she lead me to the table where Cody sat waiting for us

She nodded, "That's to be expected, by the way this is Cody, Cody this is Sabrina," she introduced us

He smiled at me and gave me a nod, I smiled back, he seemed nicer in real life than he did on screen. "So what exactly are we gonna talk about?" I asked then added, "I only scanned over the script," I gave a sheepish grin

The Diva's champ shook her head trying to supress a grin and said, "I gotta say congratulations to you for your win last week and then propose that we take 'em on together, you agree and as we go to shake hand they come in and beat the crap outta us,"

I smirked "You sure it wasn't the other way round,"

She smirked back, "Yeah I'm positive, I think Cody comes in to break it up, someone else does as well but I can't think who," she looked away in thought

I then proceeded to make conversation with Cody until it was time for our segment, he really was a nice guy, and the only time I'd seen that on the TV was when he was with Kaitlyn.

**The segment **

I sat in catering on my own as I looked at the bottle of water in my hand as if I were looking at something interesting, "Hey!" I turned my attention to the voice behind me, there Kaitlyn stood with her belt over her shoulder

I stood and faced her, "Hi, Kaitlyn," I said with a small smile

She cleared her throat after the few minutes of awkward silence, "I liked how you dealt with Nikki last week, and I was wondering if we could team up and take 'em down," she held out her hand "How 'bout it?"

I nodded slowly and went to shake her hand when suddenly, _WHACK! _Something metal hit the back of my head, and everything was a blur after that, when I came to I saw Cody nursing Kaitlyn's head in his arms, my body was half propped up in someone's arms, "C'mon Rina!" the voice sounded worried, "C'mon Rina get up, c'mon ya leprechaun," Leprechaun? Only one person called me that

"Phil?" I croaked out looking up into hazel eyes almost gasping in shock when I saw it was actually CM Punk

He half-smiled and nodded , Now that his hood was down I could see that CM Punk and Phil Brooks were the same person, now it all makes sense. "I don't feel so good…" I groaned feeling something warm and sticky trickling down my neck.

"The medical guys are on the way, just try not to pass out okay midget?" he said attempting to lighten the mood

Typical Phil, "Shut up, ya Punk," I smirked up at my best friend

He smiled back, he pressed his lips to the top of my head, "Just relax, they're nearly here," he mumbled against my head

I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing myself to sleep, thinking of how I could make those bitches pay…

_**Well, there you have it! Hope guys like, read and review! All reviewers get shout outs J**_


	4. The bittersweet memories

**_Well, there you have it! Hope guys like, read and review! All reviewers get shout outs J_**

**_The new chapter is here! Lol and I have to thank _**

**_ Hcbanana0921_**

**_LilaLunaBrooks_**

**_Dixiewinxwrites12 _**

**_xXPunketteXx_**

**_All for reviewing! Love you guys!_**

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they weighed a ton, all I could see was white, I could hear quiet voices talking and I could feel an intense throbbing in the back if my head. I tried to move my right arm, but it was weighed down by something or some_one_ laying on it, averting my gaze downwards I discovered it was Punk; he'd fallen asleep on my arm. "It has awakened at last!" someone announced jokingly making me jump and causing Punk to wake up

"Who was the genius that woke me up?" Punk grumbled looking around trying to find the source of the voice

I looked around; it wasn't a hospital that's for sure, "Where the bloody hell am I exactly?" I asked ignoring Cody and Phil's bickering

"The medical room," Sheamus answered, beaming at me

I nodded and sat up, rubbing my head, the rough and itchy material of bandages met my touch, I groaned. An intense throbbing sensation could be felt at the back of my head, "What'd she do use the heaviest freaking chair she could find? Jesus Christ," I probably sounded like a six-year-old child, and to that I thought _what the fuck ever_

"Knowing that grudge holding bitch, probably," The Houston native replied to my rhetorical question clenching her fist

"You alright?" I asked her

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches, I'll live," she replied, her anger seemed to have dissolved quickly

I turned to see Phil holding Cody in a headlock, I rolled my eyes smiling, he may be 32 (I'm totally making that up!) but mentally he was still a teenager. "Really guys?" I asked crossing my legs on the bed I sat on

Punk looked up, "Yes really, midget," I mentally face-palmed, I wasn't about to cause myself even more of a headache

"Midget?" Kaitlyn asked raising a brow

"I've always been smaller, so he calls me midget, either that or leprechaun," I said making Sheamus choke on laughter

"You? A leprechaun? Somehow I don't see that happening lass," he coughed out after his fit of laughter

I smirked, "Nope me neither," I shrugged "But hey ho,"

Around half an hour had passed, in which time we had gotten back to the hotel, and we were all huddled in Phil's room watching some sort of horror film. I wasn't really watching it, I was too busy staring at Phil, and he'd changed quite a bit after he left. His hair was closely shaven, his beard had grown, he had added to his collection of tattoos, his nose looked a little broken and he no longer had his ear piercings in. I suddenly remembered when we first met, it was one of the few _good _childhood memories I had.

_I sat glumly against the rough bark of the tree that grew in one of the far corners of the park I lived near; dried tears clung to my cheeks just like the bruises that clung to my skin. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested chin on top of them, wishing all the pain away, wishing al the bullies to leave my mind, wishing my dad to leave and wishing for a friend… _

_My musings were interrupted by the snapping of a twig, I looked up to see a boy, was a couple of years older than me by the looks of things. He had dark hair and a pair of amazing hazel eyes that I could get lost in. He smiled at me, that smile faltered however, when he noticed my tears, "Are you alright?" he asked me squatting down so he could see my face better_

_I remained mute looking down at the grass, I felt his hand on top of mine looked up and saw that had sat cross legged in front of me, "It's okay y'know," he said making me frown at him in confusion "to tell me what's wrong I mean," he clarified with another small smile_

_I looked away, unable to meet his gaze, "It's nothing," I looked at him, somehow managing a small smile, "really I'm fine" _

_Now it was his turn to frown, "No, you're not okay, I can tell, you've been crying," he stated, determination evident in his voice "Please tell me what's up," _

_"You don't even know who I am, why would you care?" I mumbled looking away_

_"I care because unlike those bastards at school who don't give a shit, I care about how you feel, I get bullied by the boys at school too," he looked down for a moment, composing himself "I know how it feels, I just wanna know what's wrong so I can help you," he said, inching closer to me taking both my hands firmly into his _

_ I sighed, "You're not gonna leave me alone unless I tell what's wrong, are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes and a small smile_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "Nope," he popped the 'p' _

_I sighed "Well, my dad beats me up, I get bullied on a daily basis, mostly because of my accent and hair and then I get threatened by them all to not tell anyone," I shuddered , "They say, my dad included by the way, that they'll hurt me," tears had broken loose by this point , "That's why I was crying, I'm a-afraid," I was full-out sobbing by this point _

_"Shhh, it's all gonna be okay I promise," he'd pulled me into a hug, I rested my head on his shoulder and sobbed into his chest, _

_A good five minutes had passed and my choking sobs had turned into soft hiccups, "I n-never caught your name," I said, a small laugh escaped me _

_I felt him laugh softly "It's Phil; everyone just seems to call me Punk though," _

_"Mine's Sabrina," I told him pulling back to look at him _

_"I think I'll just call you Rina, Sabrina's just too much to say," he laughed _

_I smiled and snuggled into his chest, from there on in we were as close as close can be. _

I smiled fondly at the memory, I looked around, and Sheamus had fallen asleep on the arm ofthe couch, Kaitlyn was snuggled into Cody's side, both of them soundly asleep and Punk was walking in carrying a can of Pepsi, "I guess we're the only ones awake then," I said with a smile

He smirked back with a shrug, "Figures," he said

He plonked himself down on the couch next to me, "How's about we watch a couple more movies?" he asked slipping an arm around my shoulder

I grinned "Why not,"

**_And there we have it peepz! R+R! Hope you liked it! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hai there! _**

**_First of all I would like to thank xXPunketteXx for giving me the ideas for this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you! Thanks! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter guys!_**

Kaitlyn, Cody and Sheamus had woken up, that being because Cody's phone went off around twenty minutes earlier, and they had left shortly afterwards. Leaving me and Phil alone. I'd changed into a black tank top and fleecy pink pyjama bottoms.

I sat Indian style, snuggled safely into Phil's chest, with his strong arm wrapped around my waist. He drew imaginary circles on my hip bone as we watched the movie he had chosen, his read rested on top of my own, I could feel his hot breath wash over my forehead, "Remind me to never let you choose a movie again," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear

I felt laughter rumble in his chest, "I'll try and keep that in mind," He said through low chuckles

I smiled up at him, "You're a softie ya know that," I stated

He raised a brow and smirked, "Oh, am I now"

I smirked back, "Yeah, you are,"

He smiled and pulled me a little closer, I blushed, I'd always had a small crush on my best friend, and as we got older those feelings intensified. I snuggled deeper into his chest, resting my hand on his chest, "Comfortable?" Phil asked sarcastically

"Yep," I answered, wincing as I watched someone be ripped open by some sort of demonic monster

It was comfortably silent after that, I felt relaxed, listening to his soft humming and the steady beat of his heart. His index finger continued to draw circles on my hip bone, sending icy chills up my spine. I jumped at the sound of my phone, the song Misery Business by Paramore blasting through the speaker, when I jumped I hit Phil in the chin, "Oh my God!" I said worriedly "You alright, Phil?" I knelt in front of him on the couch, cupping his face in my hands, inspecting his chin

He chuckled, "I'm fine Rina, chill" he told me putting his hand over my own, he looked at my phone, "I think Kaitlyn wants you," he told me

I shrugged, with a small blush staining my cheeks, being thankful of the dim lighting, he was leaning in, half closing his eyes as he did, I did the same, leaning in, my heart pounding in my ears, my lips tingling in anticipation. Our lips were millimetres apart; I let out a shuddering breath. He cupped the other side of my face and pulled my cheek to his lips, giving me a small smile, which I returned despite feeling a little down hearted, "You okay?" I asked again, looking directly into his hazel orbs

He nodded and kissed the top of my bandaged head. He pulled me back into his embrace, I pulled back after about five minutes, "I'm feeling really tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed," I stated, it was partly true, I felt exhausted but not tired enough to sleep

"Okay, see you in the morning, Rina," he kissed my cheek again and hugged me again

I smiled at him before entering the bedroom, finding that there were two single beds, I crawled under the sheets and curled up, burying my face into the soft pillow, letting my held in tears soak the white fabric of the pillow, I had feelings for him and he'd broke my heart in two. I cried myself to sleep that night, feeling heart broken and hurt...

**CM PUNK'S POV **

After she left I let my head fall into my palms, what the fuck was I thinking? She probably hates me now, I would have gladly kissed her, there was a small problem though, I was already going out with someone...

Fuck.

**THE NEXT MORNING SABRINA'S POV**.

I woke up to the sound of Punk yelling down the phone, by the looks of things he hadn't gone to bed, because the other bed was still untouched, "Look Amy, I can't be dealing with this, you always complain about the smallest amount of contact I have with another woman!" There was a short pause, "Well that, small girl, just happens to be my best friend!" Another pause fell upon the room, "You know what Amy, I used to think you were the one, turns out I was wrong, it's over, goodbye," he said, a deathly calm tone laced his words

An angry sigh could be heard, I cautiously opened the door and saw Phil sat on the couch slouched over with his head in his hands, he had changed into pair of dark jeans and a grey T-shirt. "Punk...?" My voice sounded croaky from all the crying I had moved so I stood behind the couch

He turned to look at me, immediately stood and took me into his arms, "How much of that did you hear?" He asked

"I think I caught the end of it..." I replied looking down at my bare feet

He sighed and held me at arm's length, looking into my eyes, "There's something you're not telling me," he stated

I sighed, I'd forgotten he could read me like a book, "I just didn't know you were in a relationship with someone," he nodded "and I heard you talking about me..." I trailed off

He looked away, sadness evident in his eyes, "Look Rina, she just thought because I kissed your head on TV yesterday, that we were...you know..." he said looking away with a blush, rubbing the back if his head in embarrassment

I blushed, "She thought you were cheating on her, with me?!" I exclaimed in shock

He gave a short laugh, "Yeah, crazy huh?" He said turning to pace the length of the room

"This is my fault...isn't it?" I asked quietly, he stopped pacing and looked me dead in the eye

"No, it's my fault for asking Vince to be part of the story line," he stated, "If it was your fault I would have told you so," He said as he gently cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over the freckled flesh

I nodded, and leaned into his touch, and sighed, "I'm gonna go get ready," I informed him, walking towards my suitcase and grabbing my some clothes

He nodded and sat on the couch, "I'm sorry if I woke you up," he told me

"S'okay, I couldn't really sleep anyway," I told him, with a smile and walked towards the bathroom

**CM PUNK'S POV**

I still think she's hiding something from me, I can tell by the forced smiles, I sighed, I love her I really do, it's just finding a way to it, it's hard, especially if she's been my best friend for twenty years now. I ran a tattooed hand over my face, she was driving me nuts, and she'd barely been here a week..

**SABRINA'S POV**

I stood under the hot water, trying to relax myself but to no avail, on one hand I felt sorry and heartbroken for Phil's ex treating him the way she did but on the other I felt disappointed that he didn't kiss me. I growled in the back of my throat, a nasty habit I'd picked up from Phil, as I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my naked form and stood infront of the mirror, my eyes looked tired, there was still a faint red line where the bandage had been on my forehead. The said bandage now resided in the bin. I quickly brushed my teeth and give my face a good wash before stepping into the bedroom. After dressing into a pair of skinny jeans, a vest top and a plaid shirt, I took my hairdryer and hair brush out of my suitcase and sat on the edge of my bed. "For fucks sake," I grumbled, my hair is such a bitch; I yanked the brush through my ginger locks with a range of colourful language

"What the heck are you swearing at now?" Phil questioned as he put his head round the door frame

"My hair..." I grumbled

He let out a low chuckle, "C'mere," he sat behind me and tugged the brush through my ginger hair and hummed quietly to himself

"Where the ruddy hell did you learn how to do hair?" I asked him with a smirk

"I used to have long hair myself, remember?" He replied raising a brow

"Oh," I gave a nervous chuckle

He shook his head in amusement before grabbing the hairdryer and switching it on, "You don't have to-" he cut me off by blowing the hot air in my face

"Silence woman!" He half yelled (If you've watched the video you'll get the reference) with a grin as he dried my hair, massaging my scalp as he did

I grinned back and leaned into his touch, he was so warm...

After a good half hour he turned it off and stood looking proudly at his handiwork, "You may now tip your local hairdresser," he joked with a bow

I laughed "Okay, okay, don't get two full of yourself now," I chuckled "Hang on what time do we go?" I asked

"We leave tomorrow at noon," he informed me

"And what time is it now?" I asked

"Around eight thirty, why?" He replied

"I wanna get food," I answered giving him the puppy dog eyes

He rolled his own mirth filled hazel eyes jokingly, "Alright then, lemme just go get my hoodie," he said I nodded and grabbed my own leather jacket and put my knee high black converse.

"You ready?" He asked slipping an arm round my waist

"Ready as I'll ever be," I rested my head on his chest as he grabbed his key card and wallet

"C'mon then," he smiled softly


End file.
